Amor de outro mundo
by Brena Laielen
Summary: Ino em sua visita à Suna, descobre-se muito interessada em fantasmas e amores proibidos, pois sua briga por Gaara agora era com um destes, já que Maya, o fantasma, já havia morrido há tantos anos sem viver seu Amor de outro Mundo . InoxGaara.


**Amor do outro mundo**

**-**

Uma história baseada no livro _Um amor do outro mundo_,  
de _Ganymédes José  
_Naruto não me pertence, mas eu quero é o Gaara.  
_Sem censuras_

-

-

**Nascendo de novo**

Uma loira de olhos azuis anda pacientemente pelas ruas Konoha, indo em direção ao escritório de Tsunande, que havia lhe chamado, provavelmente para lhe designar alguma missão. Ino estava pensando em recusar a missão, pois ainda estava muito triste, e não tinha saco para sequer sair de casa.

Entrou finalmente no escritório da kage.

- Tsunande-sama, mandou me chamar?

- sim, Ino, sente-se. – apontou para uma cadeira à sua frente. – tenho uma missão para você, Ino, estamos passando por alguns problemas e... – Tsunande parou de falar ao ver que Ino não tinha interesse na história, algo estava errado – o que há, Ino?

- apenas alguns problemas... e gostaria de recusar a missão, seja ela qual for...

- Ino... ainda está assim por causa de Sasuke e Sakura?

- não, é que... – Ino tentou disfarçar, mais estava evidente demais, desde que Sakura e Sasuke começaram a namorar, Ino havia se fechado um pouco, quase não saia de casa.

- devia estar feliz por eles, Ino – diz Tsunande, tentando não parecer rude.

- é fácil falar... mais Sakura é uma falsa, só se fingia de minha amiga, mais acabou me roubando o Sasuke.

- como assim roubando, acaso ele já foi seu?

- não, mais seria, se ela não tivesse se atirado em cima dele.

Tsunande balançou a cabeça, não parecia concordar com o que Ino disse.

- Ino, por que não tenta esquecer isso?

Ino ficou em silencio por um estante, não sabia o que dizer, na verdade nunca tinha passado por sua cabeça tentar esquecer Sasuke, desde que Sakura e ele se acertaram, ela só pensava em protegê-los, e pra falar a verdade, não se orgulhava muito de seus pensamentos.

Tsunande viu a hesitação da garota, e resolveu continuar.

- parece que não andou pensando direito na hipótese, não é? Isso por que não tem saído de casa, não tem se distraído, olhado para outros garotos... Seria bom se ocupar, mesmo que seja em alguma missão.

Ino suspirou, enfim, ela estava certa.

- que missão tem pra mim?

- bom, ia te mandar algo dentro de Konoha, mais acho melhor te afastar um pouco daqui, longe daqueles dois... Deve ter algo aqui... – Tsunande olhou os papéis em sua mesa à procura de algo, até que viu um comunicado de Suna – aqui está... você vai para Suna! E tem sorte, por que vai ter companhia, o Kage de lá está em Konoha, e vai partir amanhã de manhã, esteja pronta cedo, e não se atrase, sabes que Gaara não é a melhor pessoa de se lidar.

Ino sentiu uma certa afronta à sua pessoa, ele podia ser o kage, mais ela era Yamanaka Ino, não deixava que ninguém lhe deixasse por baixo. Bom, mais não vinha ao caso.

- Suna? Mais lá é tão quente!

- as noites são lindas em Suna, quem sabe você não se arranja por lá, heim?

Tsunande tentou alegrar Ino, mais esta não fez muita questão, mais queria agradecer um pouco a ajuda de Tsunande.

- Bem, faz de conta que estou nascendo de novo...!

Tsunande sorriu, e Ino saiu de sua sala, levando consigo os papéis da missão. A missão de Ino era ir até Suna, onde teria que ajudar em uma pequena crise que a vila estava tendo com a vila da chuva. (n/a.: num entendo muito desse troços de vila)

-- -- -- -- -- --

Já que ela partiria no outro dia, aproveitou a noite para se despedir de suas amigas que não via já fazia algum tempo. E estava devendo uma conversa com Sakura, da última vez que esta tentou falar com ela, ela simplesmente baixou o telefone em sua cara.

Ino já andava há horas, estava perdida em pensamentos sobre o que dizer a Sakura. Então parou por um estante. Por que faria aquilo? Quem deveria vir falar com ela era Sakura, e não ela... Seu orgulho estava lhe traindo mais uma vez... Não a deixava ir...

Resolveu dar meia volta, andar um pouco, quem sabe pensar mais...

Foi até uma parte alta da vila, onde a vista era bem mais bonita, podia se ver a lua no alto. E esta noite a lua estava tão atraente...

Foi que de longe avistou uma figura vestida em um sobretudo preto, cabelos em um tom forte de ruivo que esvoaçavam lhe dando uma aparência bem interessante. Ino quis saber quem era, e resolveu chegar mais perto, como quem não quer nada.

Gaara sentiu a presença da garota, mais se negava a olhá-la. Como sempre sabia que apenas com o olhar, afastaria a pessoa. E não queria ir pra casa com mais um olhar assustado em sua cabeça. Embora ele não demonstrasse, aquelas pessoas com aqueles olhares de pena ou de medo, o irritavam. Ele não gostava.

Mais a garota não ia embora. Continuava ali insistindo por um pouco de atenção. E ela sentou-se ao seu lado, sem mesmo nada dizer. Ela ainda pensava em Sakura e em Sasuke, mal ligava se estava se aproximando de um estranho ou não. Baixou um pouco a cabeça, e mesmo sem ela querer, uma fina lágrima saiu de seu rosto, e ela não tinha vontade de enxugá-la, queria apenas senti-la escorrer por sua face.

Mais a lágrima não correu, no meu do rosto foi interceptado por um lenço. Lenço que não era de Ino, e esta se assustou. O garoto ao lado não tinha sequer olhado para ela, ou lhe cumprimentado, mais estava enxugando uma lágrima sua. E ela pode ver pela primeira vez os olhos inexpressivos do garoto, o que a fez estremecer por dentro, mais ela era Yamanaka Ino, não demonstraria nenhuma fraqueza logo de cara.

- obrigada, ela disse um pouco corada.

- chorar não vai adiantar, ele falou com um pouco de arrogância, o que não agradou Ino.

- você não sabe de nada.

- eu sei que não se resolve problemas chorando feito uma criança – fez questão de que a frase saísse com um pouco de desdém.

- quem foi que pediu sua opinião, heim?

- não seja irritante, garota.

- o quê? Irritante é você... Eu nem pedi sua opinião e você já vem querendo me acusar...

- não consegue ouvir a verdade?

- e você, é sempre idiota?

A última coisa que Ino queria era uma discussão naquele momento, mais não conseguia ficar por baixo, e o pior é que aquele garoto estava certo, suas lágrimas não resolveriam nada. E não agüentando ouvir mais nada, ela simplesmente foi embora. Deixando um Sabaku confuso quanto àquela garota, que por mais que estivesse triste, não sentia medo nenhum em enfrentá-lo.

-- -- -- -- -- --

Ino corria tentado não lembrar das palavras do garoto, que a todo o momento rondavam sua cabeça. Sequer prestava atenção para onde ia, e quando viu, estava perto da casa de Sakura. Desistindo de lutar contra si mesma, bateu na porta. Uma Sakura sonolenta abriu, e quando viu que era Ino, pareceu despertar. Ino não precisou falar nada, e Sakura apenas a deixou entrar.

- eu te liguei várias vezes, Ino... – começou Sakura, mais não sabia o que dizer.

- acho que eu te devo desculpas.

Sakura se surpreendeu, não esperava uma ação destas da garota.

- Sakura, a errada era eu, só hoje percebi isso... Parei de chorar e resolvi enfrentar a situação.

- você andou chorando Ino? Eu nunca pensei...

- eu sei, tenho uma pose de durona às vezes, mais eu também sofro Sakura, também tenho sentimentos... Era melhor se a gente esquecesse isso.

Sakura apenas assentiu, e abraçou a garota, quase em agradecimento, pois não sabia se faria o mesmo se tivesse no lugar da outra.

-- -- -- -- -- --

Amanheceu.

Ino acordou cedo, estava mais feliz depois da conversa com Sakura, se sentia a mesma de antes, tanto que fez questão de se atrasar um pouco ao encontro do Kage. Não o conhecia, mais já sentia vontade de insultá-lo devido os comentários que se faziam dele. (n/a.: pois ée na verdade eles já se conheciam xD)

Entrou na sala de Tsunande à procura de seu companheiro, mais de cara só encontro a 5ª, e foi logo falando com seu jeito espalhafatoso.

- Ohayo, Tsunande-sama! Onde é que está o tal kage esquisito, heim?

- Ino! – Tsunande tentou repreende-la, mais logo começou a sorrir da besteira que Ino tinha acabado de fazer. Apontou para algo atrás dela, e quando Ino se virou deu de cara os mesmos olhou verdes que viu na noite passada.

- está atrasada – foi o que ele disse.

- ESTÁ FAZENDO O QUE AQUI? – Ino se alterou por um instante.

- Ele é o Kazekage, Ino – explicou Tsunande.

- juraaaa? – Ino sentiu-se um pouco envergonhada pela cena – bom, vamos?

- já estaríamos lá se você não falasse tanto.

- oras, seu... – Ino estava pronta para partir para cima do kage, quando Tsunande a lembrou que seu dever era protegê-lo e não mata-lo. Contrariada, Ino apenas saiu sendo seguida por Gaara.

A viagem seria longa...


End file.
